


The Road Trip (Part I)

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concerts, Developing Relationship, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, No Smut, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Road Trips, TFW James has to be the mature one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Remus, James, Lily and Sirius set out on their "muggle-style" road trip to go see a concert. It's only the first leg and already there's bickering...





	The Road Trip (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar bickering! What a surprise!
> 
> Remus and Sirius are both headstrong, passionate guys, so being in a relationship can be a challenge for them. But they're growing. Remus is better able to understand Sirius and vice versa. 
> 
> I promise, this road trip is going to end well for everyone. After all, how can it not? They're seeing a concert!
> 
>  
> 
> Just a note on historical accuracy:
> 
> I've been very diligent with my research, making sure that every song referenced was released before 1977. For this story, I've had to fudge the numbers ever so slightly. There really was a Queen concert in the UK in the summer of 1977. They really did play in both London and Glasgow. Unfortunately, it happened in the beginning of June, not July. The boys were still at Hogwarts at the beginning of June, and canon accuracy is pretty important to me, so I've had to forgo historical accuracy just a teency bit. I'm sorry!!
> 
> Please forgive me!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Shotgun!!”

 

James and Remus exchanged a look, thinking the exact same thing.

 

“Uh… Pads?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You're… sitting in the front seat?”

 

“Yeah, I called shotgun.”

 

“Uhm… I was kind of hoping to sit beside my _girlfriend…_ ”

 

“And don't you want to sit back here with your _boyfriend…_?”

 

“Guys, I called shotgun. Get over it.”

 

Sirius had been acting strange all morning, and Remus was starting to get frustrated. Moony had arrived at Potter Manor at nine, and Padfoot hadn't given him so much as a peck on the cheek. Lupin had also offered to help the boys finish packing, but Sirius had adamantly refused. James ended up conscripting him to pack the car, glaring daggers at his best friend. Now, Sirius was refusing to sit next to Remus. This was going to be a very long road trip.

 

“It's okay, James.” Lily spoke up to break the tension. “We'll just change up our seats at the next rest stop. And I don't mind sitting next to Remus, it'll give us time to catch up.”

 

“Good. We've got that settled. Now, who's up for a _road trip!_ ” Sirius drummed his hands excitedly on the roof of the car. James pumped his fist in the air in response and the two of them got in. Lily turned to look at Remus, who shrugged and and rolled his eyes before taking his seat. She had to stifle a giggle as she got into the car behind James.

 

Sirius popped one of his cassette tapes into the deck and they were off, blasting music through open windows.

 

“Right!” James started, talking to the car at large. “It's about seven hours away, because some _arse_ decided it would be more fun to buy concert tickets for _Glasgow_ , not London…”

 

Sirius barked a laugh; James ignored him and continued.

 

“We'll stop for lunch somewhere and then make it in time for dinner! We'll camp the night and be ready for the concert tomorrow. Sound good?”

 

“Oi, you packed the tents, right?”

 

“Yes Pads.”

 

“Muggle ones?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“What?” Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Why the hell would you pack muggle tents? You can't fit a bed in there!”

 

“Because,” Sirius responded, turning in his seat to look at his boyfriend. “It's not a roadtrip if you're living in the lap of luxury! You have to rough it, muggle style!”

 

Remus groaned and Lily raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

 

“You do realize that means you'll be sleeping on the ground, right? And did you bring sleeping bags? Muggle tents don't come with those things…”

 

“Yes, _mom_. We brought sleeping bags. And we can sleep on the ground, it's not like we haven't done it a million times before…”

 

Lily looked suspicious.

 

“When did you sleep on the ground?”

 

The car was silent. Sirius let something slip. They were so used to hanging around as marauders, talking freely about their nights running about the castle, that they completely forgot Lily wasn't in on the secret.

 

“Oh, Sirius and I camped in the backyard a lot this summer.” James was quick on the uptake and managed to find a plausible excuse.

 

_Starting a relationship off with a lie. Good one, Prongs…_

 

Remus eyed Lily, trying to read her expression. She was always very good at hiding her emotions, much to his dismay.

 

“So…” James tried to change the subject, avoiding any potential questions about his new camping lifestyle. “Lily, you said you were a fan of the band?”

 

“Yeah!” Lily smiled and turned to Sirius. “I'm surprised that Sirius actually had good taste in music!”

 

“Hey!”

 

James laughed, earning himself a swift punch from Sirius. Lily giggled at her boyfriend's distress. Remus looked around the car and couldn't help but smile again. It was nice to see everyone getting along so well, especially Lily and James. He was surprised how taken Lily had become with Prongs, considering that he had to convince her to talk to him in the first place.

 

Windows rolled, music blaring, the four teenagers spent the next couple of hours chatting, singing, bickering and simply enjoying each other's company. It took a while, but Remus was finally able to relax; Sirius was talking to him, nothing seemed particularly amis, and he was enjoying spending some time with Lily.

 

“So James…” Lily had a sudden thought. “I know Sirius wants the “real muggle experience”, but would you be horribly opposed to me charming our tent?”

 

James chuckled, but it was Sirius who responded.

 

“Actually, Evans… I was kinda hoping to bunk with James tonight. You know how it is, best friends and all…”

 

“What?!” “What?”

 

Remus and Lily both expressed their shock at the same time.

 

“James, did you know about this?”

 

“You're… sharing a tent with James?

 

“Okay, okay, okay, everyone calm down. We can figure out sleeping arrangements later. Let's… let's just enjoy the ride! The weather's great, the music isn't terrible…”

 

“Shut up for a second, James. Sirius, you wanted to share a tent with _James_ on this trip?”

 

“I… I thought it would be nice for you and Lily…”

 

“No. No excuses. You wanted to spend the night with someone you've gotten to spend all summer with instead of your _boyfriend_ , whom you've seen...what... _twice_... This past month?”

 

Lily stared intently out the window and James was suddenly extremely focused on his driving.

 

“Reme, could we not do this here?”

 

“No, yeah, sure, let's do _exactly_ what Sirius wants. Drop the subject, like Sirius wants. Pick our seats, like Sirius wants. Tent arrangements, like Sirius wants!”

 

“Remus…”

 

“Fine. Fine! I'm done. Consider the subject dropped.”

 

Remus stared grumpily out his window. Sirius did the same. The tape player continued, mocking the boys with its poorly timed music.

 

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_ _  
_ Oh you're my best friend

 

“Can you turn that damn thing off James? Please…”

 

There was a soft _click_ and a sudden silence in the car. Nobody wanted to talk in fear of causing another argument.

 

“Shit… I'm low on gas. Guys, next exit, we're gonna get lunch. That okay?”

 

The rest of the group murmured in agreement.

 

When the car pulled into the gas station, everyone got out. Sirius began walking towards the corner store before Remus caught up to him.

 

“Sirius. Let's talk.”

 

Padfoot shifted uncomfortably and looked over his shoulder, checking to see where James and Lily were.

 

“ _Now_ , Sirius. C'mon.” Remus motioned towards a small picnic area and started walking over, Sirius puttering along behind him.

 

Remus sat down. Sirius didn't.

 

“You know, if you wanted to break up with me, you should have just said so. I'm a 'big boy’, Padfoot. I can handle it.”

 

Sirius stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

 

“Wha...wait, what? Break up? Where the fuck did you get that idea from?”

 

“You don't want to sit with me, you don't want to bunk with me, you barely even said hi to me this morning. It's not really that far a stretch…”

 

“No! No, Remus. I don't want to _break up_ with you! I love you…”

 

Remus glowered at Sirius, crossing his arms.

 

“Sure doesn't look like it.”

 

“Remus…” Sirius gave another paranoid check over his shoulder. “Remus, that's not why… I don't want to break up with you. Do you want to break up with me?”

 

“I'm not the one avoiding you, Sirius!” Remus’ voice was beginning to raise, and Sirius hurriedly tried to shush him.

 

“Moony…” Padfoot sat down across from his boyfriend and continued quietly. “Moons, I… I was just kinda scared, is all…”

 

“Of _what_?” Remus figured this was some kind of Black charm tactic, like he always used to get out of detention.

 

“I… I didn't… I didn't think I could spend the night with you and… handle myself.”

 

“...what?”

 

“Moons, I love you. And you're...I mean... I'm really into you...and the trip ended up being just couples, and it was all romantic and shit, and I didn't…I didn't want to put you in that position…”

 

Remus raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

 

“Look… I know you're not ready. And that's fine. I just… I knew that if we spent the night under the stars all cozy and snuggled in a tent… I just…” A flash of pink crept across Sirius’ pale skin. “I'm sorry, Reme…”

 

Remus stood up without saying a word. He was angry at Sirius for trying to make decisions for them as a couple without discussing it first. As Remus started heading back to the corner store, Sirius called out to him.

 

“Wait, Reme!”

 

Remus stopped and turned around.

 

“Sirius… you should start treating me like a boyfriend, not just a friend you get to snog.”

 

With that, Remus walked back to James and Lily, who had just finished filling up the car. 

 

The group sat together and ate lunch in silence, tension filling the air. James and Lily kept sneaking furtive glances at each other while Remus avoided everyone's eyes altogether. Sirius desperately looked from Remus to James, trying to find an easy solution to his problems. Eventually, Lily spoke up.

 

“Right, so…anyone wanna talk about the elephant in the room?”

 

The boys all turned to look at her.

 

“What? Isn't it better to resolve this now, before getting into the car?”

 

James nodded.

 

“You know what, Lily's right. We don't want to continue this road trip with you two pricks acting like children the whole way.” James’ statement earned him a light smack from Lily.

 

“A little decency, James?”

 

“...Sorry” He was having trouble stifling his laughter.

 

“Right. Remus, what's wrong?”

 

Remus turned to scowl at Sirius.

 

“Why don't you ask him?”

 

“Okay...Sirius, what happened?”

 

Sirius looked away and mumbled something incoherently.

 

“You know what, James is right. You are children.”

 

“Fine.” Remus shifted his body to face Lily, his fists clenched tightly over the table. “You want to know what's wrong? Sirius only ever thinks about one person in this world: _himself_.”

 

“Oi, that's not true!” Sirius was finally talking.

 

“Really? Is that why you never bothered to ask me what I thought about all the stupid decisions you made? Like this damn _road trip_! You never even asked if I wanted to do it! You just bought tickets and assumed everyone would go along with your plan, because that's what we do. That's what we always do! We just go along with Sirius’ plans!” Remus had stood up and he was shouting, his anger finally bubbling over. Lily had never seen her friend this upset before and it made her nervous.

 

“Remus…” She tentatively reached up to touch his arm. He immediately pulled away.

 

“No, Lily, don't make excuses for this _asshole._ I have every right to be upset!”

 

“I'm not making excuses, Remus… I just don't like seeing you this angry.”

 

He looked down into those green doe eyes and his fists loosened. Lily was right. They needed to talk about this calmly, like adults. There was no reason to shout and yell and argue. He grumpily sat down and Lily ran a hand lovingly across his back.

 

“Now, Sirius, do you have anything to say to Remus?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I have something to say!” Sirius was on the verge of yelling, mirroring Remus’ previous behaviour.

 

“ _Pads_ …” James’ voice was filled with warning.

 

“What, you're expecting me to sit here and just be yelled at?!”

 

“Yes, Padfoot, I am. ‘Cause you've been a bloody _arse_ all morning and Moony isn't the only one who's noticed.”

 

Sirius stopped. He didn't say anything; he looked down at his hands and picked nervously at his  black nail polish. Padfoot knew he hadn't been especially kind to his Moony this morning, but he was trying to protect his boyfriend.

 

“Reme, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...make you so mad.”

 

Remus’ expression didn't change.

 

“I bet you don't even know why I'm upset.”

 

“... it's because I chose to sit with James and bunk with him and all that…right?”

 

Remus made an exasperated noise and ran his hands angrily through his hair.

 

“No, you _idiot_ ! It's because you did all that without even bothering to _talk_ to me!”

 

The table was silent. James gave Sirius an I-told-you-so expression.

 

“You're right…” Sirius’ voice was quiet. He looked Remus in the eyes, remorse clearly etched into his features. “I'm sorry, Remus...for not communicating. James said it right from the start… he said I should talk to you. But I didn't. I'm kind of an ass sometimes, and I'm sorry.”

 

Remus stared at Padfoot and considered things for a moment. He knew he had to forgive his boyfriend; after all, he's improved drastically since they first started dating. Nonetheless, there was a voice in the back of Remus’ mind reminding him that this isn't their first fight and it won't be their last. Was it worth all the arguing? Moony and Padfoot had never fought this much before they started dating.

 

As Remus focused on Sirius, the world around the two of them seemed to melt away. What was he thinking? Of course the fighting was worth it. It was all worth it. He had loved Sirius for so long, for so many different reasons. Sirius was the only person in the world who understood the pain that Remus felt inside; they were two broken people trying to find their ways through life, guiding one another down whatever path they could find. Despite all of their arguing, Remus had never felt understood until he opened up to Sirius; until Sirius opened up to him. Any amount of yelling and bickering was worth the connection that he felt.

 

“Remus…?” Sirius’ voice broke Remus’ train of thought.

 

“Yeah…” Remus just needed to figure out what to say. “Hey, Lily, James...can you guys give us a moment?”

 

The couple immediately got up and skittered away, grateful for the opportunity to escape the awkward conversation.

 

“Hey Pads…”

 

Sirius focused on Remus, not breaking eye contact.

 

“I'm… I'm tired of arguing. Can we just… get along?”

 

Sirius chuckled slightly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. Is there a spell for that?” He gave a tentative half-smirk.

 

Remus smiled back.

 

“Yeah, but it's a really complicated one… it requires flowers and chocolate as some of the ingredients.”

 

“And what? A hundred hours of cuddling?”

 

“Nah, only fifty. Think you're up for it?”

 

“You're a dork, you know that?”

 

“You're a twat. What's your point?”

 

Sirius held out his hand over the table. Remus reached forward to clasp it.

 

“Remus, would you like to spend the rest of this trip as my date? No stupidity. No nonsense. We sit together, we sleep together… I'm gonna stop being a coward. It's so very _Slytherin_ of me.”

 

Remus laughed a little and squeezed his boyfriend's hand tighter.

 

“You're gonna have to make it up to me, you do realize that, right?”

 

A flash of mischief crossed Sirius’ smile.

 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

 

Remus smirked before standing up, not bothering to answer Sirius’ question. James and Lily had been standing around near the car, waiting patiently for their friends to grow up.

 

“Shotgun!” Remus called, walking over. James looked like he was ready to smack Remus. Padfoot ran over and wrapped his arms around Moony.

 

“Sorry Moons, you're gonna have to sit in the back with me!”

 

The four friends happily took their proper seats, ready for the next leg of their journey. Music playing, windows down, the busted old car pulled out and hit the open road.


End file.
